Devlin
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Harry gets separated from Hagrid and wanders into Knockturn alley what will Hogwarts be like now that he knows just who he is and who he's related to? With newer darker friends at his back his years at Hogwarts will be very different. Dark Lord!Demon Lord!Harry;Weasel and Dumbles Bashing;yaoi m/m
1. Funny ain't it?

Harry in all his life never really had anyone to rely on so it was no different when Hagrid came bursting in the rickety old shaft that he knew he couldn't rely on the large man either. He listened well enough, but that didn't mean he truly acknowledged what was said; after all biased judgments could only get you so far. So it was no surprise that after Harry had gotten his money from the bank that he had wondered off on his own; his list was tucked securely in the pocket of his to large pants. His shoulders hunched up uncomfortably as the streets grew crowded and with only a seconds thought he slipped into the dark alley that people seemed to unconsciously avoid. The dark was something Harry was used to and as he wandered further in the more comfortable and relaxed he got, but that didn't mean he ignored all the stares and glares that he received for some reason or another. He looked up and smiled when he saw he came to a clothes store and decided to go in and see if he could get his uniform here. The bell chimed softly as he opened the door and walked in. The room was almost as dark as the alley, but you could still see everything rather well.

"How may I help you?" Harry didn't jump or yell at the sudden voice and presence behind him; he only turned his head and smiled shyly at the red eyed man. The man was quite curious of the young boy however and Harry could tell by the way his fingers were laced together and how his eyes seemed to glitter.

"I need new clothes as well as a uniform for Hogwarts, sir." He didn't forget his manners as he politely told the man what he needed and watched as shock filtered through the man's eyes.

"Do you know where you are and who you are speaking to boy?" Harry flinched so slightly that had the man not paid attention he would have missed it and Harry looked down at his feet.

"No sir. I know I am in the magical part of London, but since I've only just been introduced to magic I don't really know much of anything and since I didn't like the bright alley I came here instead." Harry shifted uncomfortably as the man peered down at him only to blink in surprise when the man smiled showing to sharp canines as he led him over to a fitting area.

"I am a Vampire little one, my name is Nero. Now let us get you sized so you can go on your way." Nero's smile widened when he saw Harry give him a small smile and began to measure him. A frown grew on his face though when he noticed how thin the boy truly was under all those cloths. After sizing him and getting the appropriate uniform for the boy he shoved a new set of cloths in his hands and ushered him to the back to change. "Change into these little one. I'm sure they will fit much better than those rags." Harry nodded and listened to the older man with slight suspicion.

When Harry came out he hid his eyes behind his bangs because it wasn't a trick and he couldn't keep the tears from pooling at the corners of his eyes. The long sleeve deep green shirt fit perfectly on his thin frame and the loose black jeans did drag on the floor like the hand me down pants did. "T-Thank you." Harry tried to keep his voice straight, but it didn't quite work. He became even more shocked when Nero pulled him into a hug and put a necklace around his neck. He looked down at the blue stemmed rose that was filled with red at the top and then back to Nero questioningly.

Nero wiped away the tears from Harry's eyes with a smile, "It is my family sign, it should be safer for you to walk this alley now. I will have one of my owls deliver your clothes later tonight. May we meet again little one." Harry nodded and left the store with a slight smile on his face. Others may avoid this alley, but he thought it would be his saving grace.

He walked along the dark street and kept his eyes on the sign only stopping when he saw a store that sold wands. He walked in silently and took in the sight of many small boxes perched everywhere yet he didn't really feel anything from them. "Hello?" His confidence had grown softly after meeting Nero and he called out softly into the store.

"My, oh my, what do we have here? Are you lost young one?" Again someone had managed to sneak up behind Harry and again he made no sound or motion against the suddenness. He turned and looked into the brown eyes of the old man and felt something push against his mind. Harry looked away and was surprised when the old man chuckled. "I'm surprised someone so young could sense me. It's been a long time since I've had a young one take a wand from me. I am Taros. Hold out your dominant hand please." Harry held out his right arm silently and watched the man carefully. "Tell me do you feel anything from these boxes?"

"No sir." Harry tilted his head and put his arm down when he saw the man smile and motion him to follow him deeper into the store. His hand wrapped around his necklace unconsciously and didn't understand why the man's smile grew. He had Harry hold his hand over the wood and Harry picked up the Yew wood. Then over different vials of blood of which he chose willingly given from a dark unicorn. The last was different things all set out and Harry felt a pull to a closed shelf. He looked to Taros and the man only motioned him to continue with a smile. Inside the cupboard was a single black feather shrouded in shadows.

"A dark wand indeed young one. That feather is from a Shadow phoenix. If you wait a moment in the front I will finish and give you your wand. The price is free as I have never seen such choices and as a favor to Nero." Harry wondered if everyone knew everyone in this alley because that's what it seemed like. He waited only a few minutes and smiled when Taros came to the front holding a 10 in black wand with dark red veins running through it. "Here young one. Now off with you, I'm sure you're not done yet and if I were you I would try Dark Roots for your potions ingredients tell Warren that I sent you."

Harry nodded with a smile and exited the store. His spirit lifting with each person who was kind enough to help. He noticed two hooded figures one was tall and the other was only slightly taller than him. He made it to the door first, but manners had been beaten into his head and he silently opened the door for them first. The first man didn't even glance at him, but the younger boy had confusion on his face. Harry followed them in and went straight toward the desk. "Excuse me are you Mr. Warren?" The head of shaggy brown hair shut up revealing amber and gold eyes and Harry blinked as laughter fell from the man's lips.

"Please just call me Warren pup." He smiled a sharp tooth smile yet Harry could tell he was different from Nero.

"Taros sent me here to get my potions ingredients from you." Warren looked faintly surprised before he got up and started walking down the aisle with Harry following at his heels. Warren ignored the old blonde man who stood in front of the register impatiently with narrowed eyes at the comical sight.

When Warren stopped Harry smoothly stepped to the side and avoided running into Warren which surprised both blondes because of how close he had been. "This should be it pup. I'll give it to you after I take care of the Blondes okay?" Warren ruffled Harry's hair and smiled when he managed to make the young boy laugh. He walked over to the counter and dealt with the older blonde while the younger stuck out his hand to Harry.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you are?" The blonde held his nose up and Harry's eyes narrowed with a small frown on his face, but he knew the adults were watching and decided to play nice. He put a soft smile on his face once more and took the hand into his own.

"Evans, Hadrian Evans." He noticed the older man's eyes narrowed and he let go of Draco's hand in favor of holding onto the necklace. When the older blonde caught sight of it though he immediately backed away and called for his son to follow.

"What unpleasant people. I'll send this to you with Nero's stuff because the old bat no doubt knows that you were coming here as well." He reached down and took Harry's thin wrist into his hand and put a bracelet around it. The bracelet was made of thick black leather with a single claw on it. "I want you to go into a bar called Asunder, it may be scary at first, but no harm will come to you. Find a Vampire named Hera and tell her I sent you to go with her to Gringotts to check your riches. Okay?" It seemed like a lot and Harry had no reason to trust this man, but all three had shown him kindness and it wouldn't hurt to go check it out for himself.

Harry left the store and then thought back to the young blonde. He hadn't given them his real name and he wondered why, but something told him it was the right thing to do at the time. He wondered down the streets and was faintly surprised when something heavy landed on his shoulders. ~I wouldn't move hatchling. One bite from me and you're dead. ~ He looked to his right and came face to face with the narrowed blue eyes and thin black head of a snake.

~Why would you bite me? ~ Harry tilted his head and watched as the snakes eyes widened.

~I did not know there were any speakers left. Forgive me young master. For my atonement let me be your familiar. ~ Harry didn't know what the snake was talking about, but he would accept any help and the feeling he got from the snake made him feel safe. He nodded and continued on his way noticing that the few people that had been trying to reach him were now as far away from him and the snake as they could get. He stopped when he saw the sign Asunder and without any hesitation he walked in.

He walked in and out of the crowd knowing that they all knew he was there and he was human. Harry could tell that none of them were judging by their eyes and the way they moved. When he got to the bar table he squeaked because someone had picked him up and put him on their lap with their arms around his waist. His snake reared in fury and he felt the man tense. ~Do not bite anyone. ~ He would ask for the snakes name later, but for now, "Who are you?" He turned his eyes slightly to see the red eyes of the man holding him. The man's black hair falling to his shoulders in neat waves. The man blinked at him in shock.

"That was what I was going to ask. My name is Dyre little one and you are?" He felt safer in Dyre's arms than wandering around and he let himself relax knowing that he wouldn't be harmed.

"I'm looked for Hera. Warren sent me to find her so that she could…help me check my riches?" His nose scrunched up and he watched as a female slid into the seat next to them as she flicked her long blonde hair away from her red eyes.

"Well Dyre are you going to let the little one come with me? Or do you want to tag along?" Harry didn't know why these people were helping him, but judging by how Dyre stood up with him still in his arms he assumed he wouldn't be walking anytime soon. His arms wrapped around Dyre's neck as they shifted to get comfortable and the snake settled down to glare at the two vampires as they smiled at Harry. "Well now that that's settled lets be off." She spun and her soft black dress twirled around her making Dyre chuckle and Harry let out a small giggle that he couldn't keep in.

"Well let's go follow her little one. Who knows how much trouble she could get into if we don't?" And with that all three of them plus the snake left the bar and went on their way towards Gringotts.

* * *

Death: For those of you who have read any of my other stories i am sorry that i have yet to update them. I am working on a timeline for Hawks Freedom if that makes you feel better.

The reason i wrote this new story is because it popped into my head and it will replace demonic guardian for those who have read that.

Getting 4 wisdom teeth removed at the same time is painful

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. That he should be

Harry still couldn't truly grasp the situation he was in. He looked at the back of Hera's head and then up at Dyre who smiled toothily at him. "So little one what is your name?" Dyre caught up to Hera and they began walking side by side at an even pace.

Harry ducked down and decided to give his real name because they didn't feel as tainted as that older Malfoy had felt. "My name is Harry Potter." Harry kept his eyes on Dyre's and noticed the way they widened slightly and Dyre looked down at him with his mouth agape. "Why?" He looked over at Hera and calmed at her smile.

"Nothing little Harry. Now let us venture into Diagon for a moment so we can get to Gringotts." She nodded slightly at Dyre and the two of them pulled hoods over their heads. "And Harry dear please tell that snake of yours to hide in Dyre's cloak." Harry nodded and looked at the snake once.

~Silly humans. ~ He slithered around Dyre's neck and Harry giggled as the vampire made faces to show his displeasure at being used to hide the snake. Harry stiffened though when they entered the crowded alley and held on tighter to Dyre for comfort. He made sure to hide his face when he noticed the very frantic and worried looking Hagrid searching for him. At first he felt bad for it, but he felt safer with these two than he did with Hagrid who had lost him in the first place.

Once they were in front of the white bank Harry turned and smiled slightly at the goblin guards and waved as they passed. He was never one to be afraid of anything different so it made no difference when they went up to the teller that he smiled again and tilted his head. He heard Dyre choke slightly behind him and felt as if he couldn't be bothered as he turned to see Hera's smile hidden behind a delicate looking hand. Hera turned back to the teller and leaned forward to talk to him. "We wish to speak to the manager of Gringotts to test the riches of the young one's bloodline." Harry felt his eyes narrow in confusion and looked to Dyre for an answer only to blink when he saw the Vampire glaring rather heatedly at his snake.

"Only the young one and one other can follow me. Choose now or leave." The goblin sneered at them and Harry felt like leaving as others in the bank looked at them. He looked between Hera and Dyre and felt that Hera was more likely to understand everything that was going on, but she didn't give out the same sense of safety and protectiveness that Dyre gave. It felt more like she was doing a job and would only protect him for the duration of that time.

"I want Dyre to come with me." Harry saw the look of shock and slight anger on Hera's face and buried his face into Dyre's neck enjoying the cold feeling against his face.

"Then come I shall. Will you hold onto little Harry's snake while we go ahead Hera _dear._" Harry felt as if he just started something between the two and noticed the cat like grin on Dyre's face. He watched as the mean looking snake slithered out from Dyre's cloak and wrapped itself around Hera's shoulders. If people were avoiding them before they were downright terrified now. Harry had to stop himself from laughing as he saw the look on Hera's face.

Dyre followed the goblin into the back and Harry smiled when he felt fingers card through his hair. "Why did you choose me I wonder? If everything turns out the way we think it will then a lowly vampire like me has nothing to do with you. You should have chosen Hera." Dyre looked down at Harry softly and Harry frowned deeply at the words. In his mind everyone was equal and the only thing that mattered was respect. He respected everyone yet it depended on how much they actually deserved when he chose to show it.

Harry looked forward in the dark hall and past the goblin. "I chose you because I felt that you wouldn't use me. Hera might have done what you would not have." Harry felt a little old when he said those words because he was only eleven and he knew he shouldn't be giving out such words even if only Dyre and the goblin was present. They stopped before a large red door and the goblin opened it with no hesitation before he bowed and left.

Harry could tell that Dyre didn't want to go any further and he slipped out of the Vampire's arms and down to the floor. He took Dyre's hand in his and pulled the tall man along with him into the bright room which made both Harry and Dyre shade their eyes and glare at the source of light. "On the table are two sheets of parchment. The vampire will take the daggers and slash both palms of the supposed human so that an equal amount of blood flows onto each paper. When the blood limit is reached the wounds will heal and the parchment will tell you what you wish to know of your riches." They looked over to their right at the old goblin and nodded. Although Harry could tell that Dyre did not want to be here anymore, but he stuck close to Harry.

Harry walked up to the table and held out both hands above the black and white sheets of parchment and watched as Dyre lifted the blades with shaky hands. "Are you sure about this Harry?" He looked at Harry with nervous eyes and Harry felt as if the vampire wasn't as old as he tried to be. He nodded and winced slightly as the knife sliced open his hands and blood started to drip onto the parchments. The white started to change becoming grey and dirty while the black remained pure and seemed to soak up any light that dared to come near. Harry and Dyre jumped when his wounds healed and the white paper dissolved with a loud screech. The black paper lengthened and a bright red script began to write. "What does it say?" To Dyre it wasn't words, but he knew that Harry could read it and wondered aloud about it.

"I'll read it aloud then." Harry stood up on the next step to get a better view and placed his finger on the first word so he could follow the line.

^Hadrian James Devlin you have chosen to accept your heritage as my last blood and so shall it be known to every creature that holds the title of Dark. You will take my place as their lord, you have no doubt heard of the supposed Dark lord Voldemort and I will tell you with loathing that he is _not _one of us. He does not hold our power, our blood, or our history and will rot the moment he tries to cross you. On this parchment I am writing to you currently on my last few minutes of life to tell you what you wish, should, and need to know of our blood. The one that has accompanied you here is the one that will support you through anything with no hesitation. If he or she is a dark creature they will serve you to your dying breath and no you can't undo what has been done. Your name has been changed, you are no longer Harrison James Potter. You have been emancipated and have all the liberties as an adult (within reason so I hope that your servant can keep you away from things inappropriate for children). In the vault Devlin there will be three books, Life-which holds all our family, Death-which holds all those who owe us or serve us, and Knowledge-this book will tell you of your heritage and what you need to do to become who you truly are. I know this is a lot to take in little one, but I also know you have a strong will and will adjust to the situation. Get these books and go to Devlin castle where you will be welcome. You will come into your true inheritance when you turn thirteen and until then Dark creatures will only know who you are if you tell them. Yes you can still go to Hogwarts, but the headmaster is crazy so don't trust him and under ancient laws you are allowed to bring your servant so don't let him fool you. –Dark Lord Darian Arcata Devlin^

Harry was about to comment on this when he noticed that the old goblin and Dyre were kneeling before him and when he went to speak the page cleared and the writing became an acid green color.

^Hadrian James Devlin as was stated in the previous note you not only gained your right to become the dark lord, but you have also gained the right to become the demon lord. You will find that necromancy will come easy to you and summoning any demon of your choice will be a breeze, but I will instill a sense of caution as we are of a violent race and they will challenge you for the right to claim this title. I suggest that when you go to the Devlin vault you also stop by the vault known as Deimos and grab these three books; Power, Control, Dominance. Those are the three things that will lead you to victory or your crushing defeat. I suggest that you do not try to summon any demons until you read Control. So to help you I will tell you to read them in this order; Control, Dominance, and Power. Yes I am still alive and no I will never see you. I shall pass when you claim your inheritance of this title at sixteen and be warned that when this happens every demon will know of their new lord and they will either seek you out to serve you or the will seek to destroy you—Demon Lord Thanatos Vice Deimos^

Harry just stared at the parchment as the words faded and then blinked once. He looked up and noticed that the two were still on their knees. "Um…you can stand and speak." They rose slowly and Harry flinched away when he saw Dyre's wide eyes and felt tears prick at his eyes. Thoughts of what his Aunt and Uncle had called him all his life were pulled to the forefront and he stepped back forgetting that he was a foot above the ground. His eyes widened and his arms shot out only to realize he wouldn't catch anything so he closed his eyes instead. He expected the hard ground but instead he fell into something soft. His tear filled eyes opened and he looked up at Dyre with wide eyes.

"What is wrong little lord?" Harry frowned, but didn't stop Dyre from wiping away his tears.

"Aren't you going to hate me? Call me a freak and send me away? Call me Harry please…" Harry looked down and away from the vampire and was even more surprised when he was pulled into Dyre's lap and his head was tucked under Dyre's chin.

"Why would I do that little Harry? You were a friend before and you still are now. The only difference now is that you are our little lord now. I am happy that you hold that title instead of the creepy wizard Voldemort." Dyre made a face causing Harry to laugh and the two looked over at the old goblin who bowed lowly to Harry before straightening and looking anywhere but Harry's eyes.

"Would you like to go get those books now young lord?" Harry and Dyre looked at each other and Harry nodded once until he realized that the goblin wasn't actually looking at him and therefore didn't see his nod.

"Yes please and then could you tell me and Dyre how to get to Devlin Castle?" Harry was only smiles now as he thought about his future and as he stood holding tight to Dyre's hand as they followed the goblin he wondered what Hera was going to do. He looked up at Dyre and knew he had made the right choice though and it was a choice that he would never change.

* * *

Death: Slowly going through the process to get our little Hadrian well versed in the art of trusting dangerous creatures! I was going to post this next week but seeing as i am bored and have not slept in...a little over 24 hours i decided to post this earlier.

Any grammar errors re not my fault...okay so maybe they are, but i cant help it. I'm only human. So don't be afraid to point them out so that i can bang my head in a wall. (Don't count the authors note because by the time i get to this i just don't care)

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. in this situation

Life, Death, Knowledge, Control, Dominance, and Power these six books were supposed to help Harry and yet there the three of them stood gaping at the sheer size of the Devlin vault wondering how exactly they were going to find three of those six. Harry turned to the old goblin. "Excuse me I forgot to ask, but what is your name?" He tilted his head and chose to ignore the way Dyre seemed to stare blankly at the vault as if thinking of running away although he didn't have the chance.

The old goblin straightened and took a bow, "My name is Albanese young lord. This ring will serve as a portkey to Devlin Castle and all you need to say in order to activate it is Ashes. Now if you'll excuse me I have other meetings to attend. The Deimos vault is the one to your left and ring the string next to the vault to signal that you are done and a goblin will be here to assist you to the surface." Harry nodded and looked back into the vault one thought was running through his mind.

"This will be fun!" He smiled at Dyre who could only force a shaky one onto his lips as they walked into the darkly lit vault. "I'm sure there is some kind of order to this chaos." Harry smiled gently at the old vampire feeling his confidence slip slightly and they split walking to a bookshelf on the opposite sides of the wall that reached up high into the ceiling above it. '…Or not.' he sighed as he ran his finger across the spines of the books and watched as the titles passed, each one different that the other. He paused when his finger ran over the title Most Devious Curses…something he had already passed. He grabbed the spine of the book in curiosity and pulled it off of the shelf and stared. He felt a headache creeping into his head when he saw the title on the front of the book 'Life'. He looked over at Dyre and called out to him. "Dyre look for repeating books! The spine doesn't tell you what the actual book is, but if it repeats it might be important."

Dyre looked over and a smile bloomed on his face as he retraced his steps and pulled out another somewhat thick book, "This one say 'Knowledge'!" Harry nodded and then looked at the bookshelf in the back of the vault. Dyre walked over to him and followed him down the narrow alley to get to the shelf and they stared at the gothic pedestal that sat in front of the bookshelf. The book it held was titled 'Death'. Dyre went to walk forward and grab it while Harry shook his head and grabbed Dyre's arm shyly.

"Dyre that's not the book keep looking on the shelves." He let go of Dyre's arm and passed up the book without a glance and when he looked back he saw a shocked looking Dyre glaring at the pedestal that used to hold a book. Now you could tell what it really was and that was an elaborate trap designed to cut off the hand of anyone that tried to take the 'book' that laid within.

When they found the last book Harry had Dyre hold on three so that he could look for and carry the three that were in the Deimos vault. He felt a little sad at not getting to explore more yet at the same time he knew he could come back; so with one last glance into the vault the two headed off to the next and neither would admit how unsettled they were when the vault slammed shut and then left them in silence.

"What are the other three books called?" Dyre looked down at Harry from over the books as they walked into the next vault. The bookshelves were set the same as the previous vault and Harry went to the left one to see if the process would be the same as well.

"The books are Control, Dominance, and Power. I need to read them in that order as well. So the order of all six will be Knowledge, Control, Death, Dominance, Life, and Power. From what I've seen so far power corrupts people and if I have knowledge and control then I should be able to well control it." He smiled up at the shocked vampire and continued on his way. The 'organization' was the same as before and he found all three books relatively quickly before turning and motioning that they would be leaving.

Once outside the vault the two pulled on the rope and waited for a goblin to come by and pick them up and Harry looked at the ring on his hand it was a simple golden band with a black jewel on top yet he still couldn't help but feel proud every time he looked at it. But one thing needed to be clear to him so he turned to Dyre who had stolen all six books and was carrying them with no difficulty. "Dyre what is a portkey?" He watched as Dyre juggled the books so he could carry them on his right hand and looked down at Harry.

"A portkey is a type of transport that magicals use. Basically you set a specific location on to any item and you can key a phrase to it or have it timed and when you say the phrase or the time comes anyone touching the item will be dragged away to the desired location. When we get to the castle we can talk about what happened in the room okay?" Dyre looked proud of his explanation and Harry's eyes travelled to his wrist where he saw a bit of red sticking out from the sleeve. He wanted to ask Dyre now, but felt to tired and the goblin had already stopped next to them to offer a ride back up with two red heads. One was an older woman and the other looked about his age. The woman seemed to know what Dyre was as she blocked her son from the otherwise happy vampire.

"Hi my name is Ron Weasley!" Harry looked back at the freckled boy and then to the forced smile of his mother who was watching Dyre with glaring eyes.

"I'm Hadrian Devlin this is Dyre." Harry smiled and had to hold back a laugh when Dyre flashed his fangs at the two who had become extremely nervous. Once they reached the top the two Weasley's fled the area and Dyre and Harry fell into a fit of laughter as they looked at each other. They looked up when they heard someone clearing their throat and Harry smiled at Hera while Dyre looked away sheepishly. The snake was staring at them with an impressive glare and Harry's smile turned to a small frown.

"Well I'm guessing it went well?" She eyed the six books with interest, but Harry could tell that there was only curiosity. He nodded and held out his hand expectantly even though he didn't know whether or not Hera knew about this.

"We have to portkey to the house do you want to come with us Hera?" Harry supposed that was a yes when she placed a finger on his ring quickly followed by Dyre and then he tilted his head when he saw Hagrid in the archway entrance with an old man who had the longest white beard that he had ever seen. They looked frantic as they waved and yelled at him so he did what any confused eleven year old would do in this situation. "Ashes." They were whisked away with a silent pop leaving many confused witches and wizards while the goblins hid their smirks behind their hands.

All three plus the snake were deposited on the snow filled grounds of Devlin Castle. Harry collapsed and would have hit the ground had a young man not caught him. The man's shaggy red hair covered his auburn eyes slightly and he looked at all three in confusion that is he did until he caught sight of the ring on Harry's hand. "You two can follow me and I will give the young lord over to Rayna when we pass her. He must have gone through a lot today in order to be so exhausted." He motioned for them to follow as he carried Harry toward the castle and then looked back with a wolfish grin. "My name is Hellion by the way and don't let the name fool you…I'm not that bad."

Hera looked at Hellion in anger and her body tensed while the snake kept hissing at the new man. "And why should we trust you with Hadrian's safety?" She didn't even glance at Dyre as she thought of ways to get the young boy back.

Dyre tilted his head and watched as Hellion pulled down the left side of his blue shirt to reveal a red symbol. The mark showed two clawed wings with a black orb in the center. "What is that?"

Hellion looked down and surprise crossed his features, "Well it was a sign of being a servant of the Devlin house, but I guess that it changed slightly when the new young lord took claim of this castle." He shrugged and motioned them to follow and they complied not wanting Harry to freeze in the cold. The two vampires and one snake shared a look and wondered silently at how much everything was about to change especially the life of their young lord especially if there were any more creatures that acted like Hellion.

* * *

Death: So i just noticed how hard it was to right Hadrian how i needed him to be -.-' oh well i guess i can make it up somewhere else...I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter i get to explain things for Hadrian...Also i got sleep! Which is amazing save for the fact i found a spider in my room and freaked out. It may take a bit for me to update this again because I need to update A Hawk's Freedom before i do anything else and then i'll have to find time to write as well.

Same thing about grammar...at least i try.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Things i wanna know about my readers. **(I get bored so i figured i would ask ya'll questions.)

Do you cosplay or watch anime? If you do what do you watch or cosplay as?

[I cosplay from a wide range of anime's, but my favorites are Coyotte Starkk-Bleach and Trafalgar Law-One Piece]


	4. Hello!

The inside of the castle was dark and extravagant. Dyre and Hera looked around while Hellion whispered softly to a young girl with red hair. The girl, Rayna, took Harry from Hellion and walked away; disappearing behind a door they turned to Hellion.

"Who are you?"

"Why did you take the little one?"

Hera and Dyre glared at each other and Hellion's eyes were trained on the slightly erratic twitching of the vampire's fingers. "Were you there when he accepted the castle and his status?" Hellion tilted his head and Dyre tensed up defensively.

"If I am?" He sneered down at the young boy with a glare yet his eyes kept straying to the hall where Harry had disappeared.

Hellion rolled his eyes and motioned in that direction dismissively, "Then go after them. If you don't you might end up killing someone." He smiled at Hera and Dyre didn't need to be told twice as he raced down the hall.

"Tell me Hellion…what exactly is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Voldemort claimed to be a dark lord and the real one did nothing! He left his people to be controlled by that monster." Her face was one of anger and Hellion's innocent look vanished and he looked away.

"Mindless sheep don't deserve life…those were the dark lord's words every time we asked him why he didn't help." Hellion's shoulders were slumped down and he closed his eyes. "Most of us wanted to go and help, but…we couldn't. He is-was our lord and his orders were final." Hellion straightened and even though he was as young as Hadrian his eyes held the same look as someone much older.

"You couldn't send a letter? Not even to family?"

"You couldn't _breath."_

"He had you all leashed."

"And now Hadrian has _all of us leashed." _Hellion ginned humorlessly at Hera who tensed. Her eye's widened as realization settled in.

"You don't mean…"

"I do. Hadrian is the new dark lord. What will you do now? The old laws still stand. You can not leave the castle unless Hadrian let's you or he drops the rule." He watched her with curiosity and she looked away.

It explained the books and the certain draw that Hadrian had. It also explained why she wanted to keep him safe, but she did not want to be leashed like an animal who must respond to every beck and call. "How complete is his control over us?" She asked and followed Hellion as he started walking deeper into the warm castle.

"Us? He can make laws that bind us, but the only one he has complete and utter control off…is Dyre. It could have been you Hera had you went with him." Hellion gave a feral grin at the paler than usual face of the vampire.

"I-I could have been a-a _slave?" _She looked at him with wide red eyes and stepped through the door that he had so kindly opened for her.

"Yep, but it's Dyre so no worries. Now I have to go to my room and get some sleep. You can wander or do whatever, but I suggest reading all the laws that are posted on the wall over there." He gave a wave and closed the door and left her alone in the silence.

Hera walked over to the posted wall and ran her fingers over the parchment with curious fingers. "Well let's see then…"

**Laws:**

**1\. **_No dark being shall leave the castle walls unless given written and verbal approval._

**2\. **_No dark being is allowed to send any mail or news outside of the castle walls._

**3\. **_No dark being is allowed to fight another. Any disputes are to be brought to your lord._

**4\. **_No dark being is allowed to bring harm to any guests of the castle._

**5\. **_No dark being is allowed to bring permanent harm to the castle._

**6\. **_No dark being is allowed to remove property of the castle from the castle grounds with out permission from the Lord._

**7\. **_N__o dark being may con or steal from another dark being._

**8\. **_N__o one is to ignore the little lords asked assistance._

**9\. **_N__o one is allowed to harm the little lord._

**10.** _Every dark being shall take care of the lord no matter the situation._

Dyre followed Rayna into the grand room with narrowed eyes and watched as she sat him on the bed. "I will leave the rest to you _Puer." _She didn't spare him a second glance as she rushed out of the room and Dyre rolled his eyes placing the heavy books on the desk placed next to the bed.

He walked to the other side of the bed where Rayna had placed Hadrian and he shook the young boys shoulder lightly. "Harry? Little lord? You need to wake up for a moment." He was startled when Hadrian's green eyes snapped open and stared at him.

"D-Dyre?" Hadrian's voice was broken, childish, and scared. Dyre sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the boy with concerned eyes.

"It's me little on. What's wrong?"

"I thought it was a dream!" Hadrian lunged forward and clung to Dyre's waist. Dyre placed his hand on Hadrian's back gently and ran his other hand through Hadrian's hair. "Don't worry Hadrian. It wasn't a dream." He smiled down at Hadrian who maged to give a small, shaky smile back. "Now let's get you out of your shirt so you can slip under the covers and go to sleep!" Dyre smiled even as Hadrian paled slightly.

"N-No need. I can s-sleep with a s-shirt on."

"Nonsense.

"But…Dyre…"

Dyre froze when he was exposed to the 'kicked and nearly drowned puppy dog eyes' and felt his shoulders slump down in defeat. "Alright." Dyre picked him up easily and moved the covers so he could slide Hadrian under them. Hadrian's arms wrapped around Dyre's neck and he didn't let go even when Dyre tried to gently pry them off. "Hadr-"

"Don't leave me." Hadrian burried his face into Dyre's neck and the vampire froze.

Without his consent his body moved and laid next to Hadrian and words that weren't his own spilled from his mouth, "Never my lord."

* * *

Death: …posting from an iPod is always so fun!...not. Thanks for the help with the laws now i have all 10!

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**Things I wanna know about my readers**

what kind of books do you read?

[i like to read thriller, horror, and mystery.]


	5. Lesson 1

Hadrian slowly woke up in Dyre's arms. He looked around in confusion and then at Dyre who was looking at him with a small smile. He blinked a few times and then tilted his head as he tried to figure out why Dyre was still next to him. In all honesty he had nearly believed it was all just a dream and that he would wake up under the cupboard once more. He was glad to see that it was untrue.

"Little Prince." Dyre spoke softly.

Hadrian gave a shy smile, "Dyre…where are we?" He asked and looked around at the extravagant room.

Dyre moved to let Hadrian sit up and then stood with a bow, "We are at Devlin Castle. Your new home." He had a smile on his face that showed his two sharp fangs and Hadrian giggled a bit at the sight.

He moved his legs off the bed and looked at the stone floor with a frown, "Why did you stay?" He looked back up to Dyre in confusion. Most people would have just left and he had never heard of someone staying in the room like that. Not even his aunt had stayed for Dudley when his cousin had a nightmare. A nightmare, he remembered, that he had been blamed for.

"You ordered me to." Dyre spoke and was surprised when the words flowed from his mouth having not wanted to tell him that.

Hadrian's eyes widened, but before he could speak a woman walked in. She looked old, but was still graceful and dressed in the color of snow. Two shimmering wings sprouted from her back and looked delicate to the touch as they fluttered behind her. She had a kind smile and curtsied in front of Hadrian.

"Young Prince, my name is Myra. I am to teach you of your roles and help you with your books." She had calm blue eyes that made Hadrian nearly forget about Dyre's words, but he didn't.

"What does Dyre mean by 'because you ordered me to'?" He asked with childish curiosity. He truly cared for his new friend and didn't want to force him into obedience like he was forced under his relatives.

She kept the calm smile, but her eyes seemed to age, "Dyre was the one to venture in the chambers with you, was he not?" She asked.

Hadrian nodded, "Yes, ma'am." He still had his manners after all.

"We all must obey our young Prince's command, but the one who has a strict leash is the one who ventures to claim their throne with. Since Dyre went with you he is now a slave to your commands. We obey the laws you make while he obeys every single word you say with or without his consent." She nodded her head and barely even looked at Dyre through her explanation.

Hadrian's eyes were wide. He had never wanted to force his new friend in such a position, but it seemed to happen anyway. He felt like bad things always happened to him and his eyes burned. He could feel the tears pooling in the corner, but closed them and tried to take a deep breath.

He was surprised to feel long, gentle fingers wiping away the tears and opened his eyes to see Dyre's kind, unjudging face. He had expected the old vampire to be furious with him, but it didn't seem to be the case.

"Don't be upset Hadrian. I'm not mad with you." He spoke calmly.

"Y-you aren't?" He asked and blinked.

Dyre shook his head and sat beside the young boy, "Of course not. It brings me great pleasure to serve my Prince! This just let's me get closer and prove my loyalty to you."

Hadrian nodded slowly and then turned back to Myra, "A-and the book? Knowledge? That's the first one right?" He asked to make sure. He didn't want to learn them out of order in fear he might endanger someone.

Myra nodded, "Yes, my prince. It is waiting for you in the study." She motioned to the door with her arm.

Dyre stood and picked Hadrian up with ease, "Then we will follow." He spoke in a strong voice that betrayed his stature and previous actions.

Hadrian rested his head on Dyre's shoulder and closed his eyes a little. He knew he was counted as to old for this, but he loved the closeness of another being. Even if the being could so easily kill him. All that mattered was that he was finally getting the affection that he was denied for, for eleven years.

When they reached the study Dyre set him down in the chair and they looked at the old tome in interest. Myra stood on the left side of his seat and waved her hand while the book opened slowly. "Are you ready for your first lesson?" She asked. He nodded and opened the book.

_If you're reading this then I must say, well done! You managed to read the correct book first you smart one you. However if this isn't the first book you are reading then you must be in incredible pain right now and I am laughing at you. _

_Moving on. Knowledge. Guess what. Knowledge is Power. One thing you need to know is that you must never try to seek knowledge when you know you are unprepared for it._

_The first lesson is: Know your limitations. Know your strengths and know your people._

_Your limitations, young lord, are only limited by your knowledge and doubts. Knowing your strengths will help you learn what you can and cannot do. Your people have more knowledge than you and if they don't, they certainly have more experience than you at this point._

_The next part of this lesson is to never stop learning. Even if you think you learned everything you could there is still someone else out there who knows something else. Never grow over confident in your knowledge it will make you arrogant and foolish._

_Learn what you are capable of in amounts you can handle. Get to know the people around you and understand them. Everything you learn from them adds to your knowledge and that is what you need at this point._

_That was the end of the first lesson, little lord, and you only have two left. Bet you didn't think that! Ha! I tricked you into thinking it was a big book, but alas! It is not! Only three lessons and you finished the first. _

_Now close this book and reflect! You don't want to hurt your brain, do you?_

_~Fearlen_

Hadrian closed the book and tilted his head in confusion. Myra smiled at him kindly, "And what did you learn from that?" She asked.

"Knowledge is power and that I should never stop learning and that I should always keep an open mind when it comes to others." He said although there was still confusion in his eyes.

Myra laughed lightly, "Yes. Fearlen is a teacher who explains simple things in many words. He wants you to be able to pull the information out and learn from yourself and I am glad you did. Now why don't you go have breakfast and rest for a while before the next lesson?"

Hadrian nodded with a grin, "Alright." He felt comfortable in this place. It made his shyness run away and his curiosity bloom. He couldn't wait to learn more from these people.

* * *

**Death:** Okay...about the lessons. The next few chapters will be just the lessons and very little interaction with anyone other than Myra and Dyre. Fearlen will be the 'fun' teacher and then the other two will be different and there will be three lessons in each book because i'm not that creative. Then after these lessons the story will pick up in pace a bit. I am saying there is at least two weeks before Hadrian has to go to Hogwarts so i will be bending the time a little bit to make it more manageable ok? Ok. Also what Hadrian pulled from the lesson was what my friend told me she learned from wwhat i wrote as the lesson. Tell me what you learned from it if you learned something different.

I hoped you liked this chapter and will now shamelessly say you should go check out my 'A Hawk's Freedom' story if you aren't reading it already.

**Please leave a review!** It helps and tell me where you want Hadrian. **Which house should he be in?**


	6. Breaking Fast

Hadrian bit his bottom lip and turned to look at Myra before he left. "Myra?" He asked in curiosity.

She smiled kindly at him, "Yes, young lord?"

"What are you?" He asked and then hid slightly behind Dyre. He didn't know if it was something he should ask or not and he didn't want to get in trouble for it, but he really did want to know what she was.

"I am a Fae, young lord. Now off you go. You need food." She said and motioned him to go with Dyre to retrieve food.

Hadrian nodded and turned letting Dyre lead him and wondering if the vampire even knew where they were going. It didn't seem like he did though judging by his expression and Hadrian hid his smile behind his hand and chose to look around instead. The halls were open and wide with a dark wood flooring and stone walls. Fancy chandeliers hung from the ceiling every now and again to give light and paintings of different landscapes, creatures, and people covered the wall.

"Harry! Dyre!" Hadrian looked up when he heard Hera's voice and she looked both relieved and worried to see them. Hellion was trailing right behind her with an amused face.

"She insisted on finding you." He said and then saw Hadrian and kneeled before him. "Young lord." He said.

Hadrian hid behind Dyre and peeked out from behind him to look at Hellion. "Who are you?" He asked quietly and Helena moved and started checking him for any injuries which surprised Hadrian as he thought she didn't like him that much.

Hellion continued to kneel, "My name is Hellion Pax, young lord. I am a werewolf." He said.

Hadrian tilted his head, "Why are you kneeling?" He asked in childish curiosity that he had never got to so freely use before.

"Because you have yet to say that I may rise, young lord." He spoke evenly.

"Um…you may rise?" Hadrian said looking uncertain.

Hellion stood and then held his arm out and Hadrian smiled at the familiar sight of a large snake. ~Massster…take me from thisss infernal beassst.~ The snake hissed in annoyance.

Hadrian giggled and took the snake from Hellion who seemed to sag slightly in relief. ~I never asssked…what isss your name?~

~Asssirasss, Massster.~ Asiras hissed.

"What did he say?" Hera asked lightly and looked between them.

Hadrian smiled brightly, "I asked what his name was and he said it was Asiras." Asiras coiled around Hadrian's shoulder and arm letting his head rest on the young boy's shoulder. "Hellion? Where do we go to eat?" He asked and felt more confident as time passed. He wondered if it had something to do with the atmosphere of the old castle. He was also calmer.

Hellion bowed his head, "This way, young lord." He said and began leading them in a different direction. "I hope you are enjoying your time here. We try our best to make sure you are safe within these walls." He said and looked back with glittering eyes.

Hadrian smiled and nodded his head, "Mhmm, how old are you? I'm eleven." Hadrian said sounding proud of himself for living that long and if you looked back on his life you would be surprised as well.

"I'm about to be twelve, young lord. I also know magic like you are going to be taught, but I have to get taught by an instructor here." He said and opened the door into a dining room.

Hadrian tilted his head and Asiras slithered onto the floor and away talking about how he smelt rats and he wanted to eat them. "Why? Why not go to Hogwarts?" he asked and followed Hellion to a table.

"It isn't allowed, young lord. It is against our rules." He informed the young lord and pulled a chair out for him.

Hadrian crawled into the chair with the effort and still looked confused, "But…what if I wanted you to go with me so I know someone when I get there?" He said and looked at Dyre and Hellion. He liked Hellion because he was being so nice.

"Then that would be an exception to the rule," Hellion said looking surprised. "Would you want me to go with you and Dyre?" He asked.

Hadrian bit his bottom lip and messed with his fingers. He was getting a bit shy now, "Yes…if that's okay with you. If you want you can stay here though." He said and looked up through his bangs.

Hellion only smiled though and bowed his head, "If that's what you want then I shall go. Now eat." He said and pushed Hadrian's chair in.

Dyre sat down to his right and Hera sat next to Dyre and Hellion sat on Hadrian's left. The two vampires didn't eat, but Hellion was and was smiling into his meal. Hadrian slowly ate his own not wanting to upset his stomach and pushed it away after a while leaving it half full. Dyre looked at him in concern knowing that was too little and that he should be eating more. "Are you okay, young one?" He asked.

Hadrian nodded and then yawned, "Mhmm, I'm just not that hungry." He said.

Dyre nodded and someone walked in and took the dirty plates from them and then left again. Hadrian watched in confusion and looked between the door and where his plate had been, "I was going to get that…" He said slowly.

Hellion smiled, "We have someone who does the dishes and cooks food for everyone here so you don't have to worry about it Hadrian." He said.

Hadrian nodded slowly. He didn't exactly like the thought of other people doing things, but Hellion looked happy and he didn't want to cause any trouble. He turned and smiled when he saw Myra walk in. "Myra? What more am I learning today?" He asked.

Myra smiled kindly at him, "You will be learning more out of knowledge. I have spoken to the Demon lord and he has agreed with me that you should learn from one book a year. It will give you time to adjust to everything you learn and then practice and expand on it." She said.

Hadrian tilted his head, "I thought Fearlen said there were only three lessons a book." He spoke.

Myra nodded her head, "Yes, but he was only joking as he was known to do. There are more lessons in there for knowledge, but the other two he spoke of also have a page for their words of wisdom."

"Oh. So the other two will leave a note like Fearlen did and…he told me to learn from my people so does that mean it will have information on my people in the book?" He asked. He liked the thought of having people he could call his own though. It made him feel like he belonged here and he was excited for it.

"Yes, exactly. It seems you are smarter than you seem, young lord. Now do you wish to rest more or come back to learn?" She asked.

Hadrian tilted his head, "I'd like to learn more." He said with a smile and turned to Hera and Hellion, "Bye Hera, Hellion. I'll see you after my lessons?" He asked hopefully.

Hellion bowed and Hera nodded, "Of course, my young lord." Hellion said.

"Okay! C'mon Dyre." Hadrian said with a happy tone only a child could posses and grabbed the older man's hand to start leading him in the direction Myra was going. He was excited to learn more about his lessons.

* * *

**Death:** Well here is another chapter. It's a little slow (Probably will be until we get to Hogwarts), but i hope you enjoy it anyways. If you see any spelling errors or anything like that don't be afraid to point them out. I know this chapter is a little rough (In my opinion at least), but I need to get back into it again. I love hearing from you guys about how it is and what characters you like and how I am doing. Any review is welcome because they all make me smile or laugh or be happy you took the time to write me something even if it said you hated it. Because if you did then why did you bother reading this far?

Also I am getting help from a new friend! They are going to be helping me out with the lessons. Their name is **SupremeEntity11**

**Please Review!**


End file.
